


Distracting

by sincerelysobbe



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Also known as Whiplash, Later Smut Implied, M/M, Sander and Amber are cousins, and then I was like "I wanna write something fluffy" and here we are, because I was writing a super angsty Rosander/Sobbe fic, because I'm paranoid lol, fight me, i don't know what this is, it's tagged mature just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysobbe/pseuds/sincerelysobbe
Summary: Amber recruits Robbe to distract Sander.
Relationships: Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoeckx (background), Moyo Makadi/Noor Bauwens (background), Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why my mind is telling me that I want to write a shit-ton of WTFock fanfictions, but here I am, writing and posting another WTFock fanfiction. I literally don’t know what this is. This fic was born because I was writing an angsty Sander POV from the fic that I had talked about at the beginning of “Wildfire” and felt the need to write some fluff to counterbalance it all. 
> 
> So here this fic is. Enjoy!

“Robbe!” Amber came rushing out of nowhere, grabbing ahold of Robbe’s shoulder. There was a serious look in the girl’s eye as she stared at Robbe. Despite the fact that Aaron, her boyfriend of almost a week, was in the group with the remainder of the boys, her gaze remained focused steadily on Robbe, who blinked confused underneath her gaze. “I need you to distract Sander.” 

Robbe blinked. “Uh, why?” 

If it had been a week ago, Robbe might’ve been confused about why Amber would be the person to ask about distracting his boyfriend. But, when Robbe had met Sander’s mother, he had ended up spending the night in Sander’s basement bedroom (“how cliché of you,” Robbe had teased once Sander had shown him the room in question) and Amber had been sitting at the dinner table with Sander’s mother when Sander managed to drag (or, maybe, carry) him out of bed for breakfast the following morning. They were cousins, practically best friends for family gatherings when they were small, and after learning this fact, Robbe realized how much it made sense. 

How Sander had pushed Amber out of the kitchen at the beach house and why Amber had let him. How happy Amber had looked while the girls were apologizing for trying to kiss him at a party. How familiar with each other Sander and Amber always seemed to be. Why Amber had been at Sander and Noor’s school’s gathering when the boys had been invited by Noor and the two girls weren’t really that close, to begin with. 

At that moment, it had all made sense.

“Because,” Amber spoke, avoiding the question. 

Robbe raised an eyebrow. “Because?”

“You do realize he’s guarding the stairs, right?” Amber questioned, gesturing towards the boy. Robbe glanced towards his boyfriend. Sure enough, Sander was leaning against the wall. The boy’s platinum-blond hair blended in with the white wall behind him, but his black skinny jeans and David Bowie shirt that Noor had gotten him had made him stood out. To his right was Senne, joking with him despite the fact that they only met once and Robbe was dragging him out of the kitchen by the lapel of his leather jacket.

Robbe raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. “And, why would he be guarding the stairs?” 

“I don’t know,” Amber admitted, sounding like she knew exactly why Sander was guarding the stairs. Robbe had a feeling that he knew too, but he didn’t want to say anything. “Someone’s decided to have sex in the downstairs bathroom. Now, he won’t let me in the one upstairs.” 

“Ok,” Robbe spoke up, taking a sip of his beer. “What do I get if I distract him?”

Amber furrowed her eyebrows. “Laid?”

“I’m most likely already getting laid tonight.” Somewhere behind him, Jens let out a bark of a laugh and Robbe was certain that someone spat out their drink. He thought his friends found it funny because Amber shuddered and gave him a look like he had given too much information. “Amber, why are you giving me that look for? You literally just suggested it!” 

“I know,” Amber replied. “I’m sorry it’s still weird. I’m still getting used to it.” 

“Either way, I’m going to need something else,” Robbe continued. 

“Can we discuss the terms later? Like at school or something?” Amber questioned. She crossed his arm over her chest and a serious, nervous look crossed her face. Robbe took a final sip of his beer before offering it to Jens, who took it without question. Moyo was wiping the remains of his spat-out beer off his chin with his sleeve and Noor, who was tucked into his side, was silently giggling as she helped him. Aaron just stood off to the side, glancing between Amber and Robbe confused. “Please?” Amber pleaded. 

“Alright,” Robbe remarked, standing up. “Once I get him to the backyard, you can make your run for it.”

“Thank you!” Amber whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“You owe me,” Robbe replied, pointing at her. 

Amber grinned at him, nodding her head. 

As Robbe approached Sander and Senne, his platinum-haired boyfriend glanced up at the sight of him and saw the ghost of the smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed from laughter, but Robbe could tell the anxiety that was darting behind his eyes. Now that their relationship was literally an open book, Robbe could tell that Sander was overwhelmed. Yet, his protectiveness of his cousin had rooted him to one of the busiest places in the party, save the dance floor. 

“Mind if I borrow him?” Robbe questioned Senne. 

His former flatmate held up his hands as he moved away with a beer in his hands. “He’s all yours,” Senne supplied, moving away from Sander. Robbe glanced over his shoulder, spotting Senne making a beeline for Robbe’s abandoned friends (and Amber, who greeted Senne with a hug), who all were watching the two of them with amused eyes.

Sander laughed, glancing at his friends. “Why are your friends staring?” 

“I don’t know,” Robbe replied, staring up at him. With their minuscule height difference, Sander stared down at him. His raised eyebrow told him that he didn’t believe a word that Robbe had said and the brunet simply smiled up at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Sander’s neck. “I just missed you and they’re just jealous that I get to have you.” 

Sander snorted, his nose scrunching up and Robbe pulled him down to kiss him. Sander’s lips were warm and heavenly, pushing against Robbe’s lips as his tongue darted out to brush in his mouth. One of Sander’s hands went to the nape of his neck, digging into the strands of his hair, and the other one landed on his hipbone, his thumb slipping beneath the hem of his shirt. Robbe gripped at Sander’s forearm and his hair, pulling on the strands of his hair hard enough to elicit a groan from Sander’s throat. 

“Baby,” Sander purred, barely pulling away from him. Robbe grinned. “Stop or I’m not going to be able to control myself.” 

“Maybe that’s the point,” Robbe whispered. 

“Is it?” Sander teased. 

“Mhmm,” Robbe replied, opening his eyes to stare up at him. “You look really overwhelmed.” Robbe kissed him again, dragging his hands through his hair. “Do you want to get out of here?” he pleaded, grabbing at Sander’s hair again and angling his body against him to try and convince him. “Didn’t your mom say that she was going out?” 

“No, she said she was staying home,” Sander mumbled. “And, your mom’s at home too.” 

Robbe groaned into his mouth, running one hand down his chest, toying with the strings of his jacket that he still had on. “Come,” Robbe mumbled, grabbing a fistful of Sander’s jacket and tugging on it. Robbe walked backward and Sander went with him, forgetting his self-imposed post as he chased after his boyfriend’s lips with a slight grin on his face. Robbe dragged their lips back together, angling their bodies so their hips brushed together, as the smaller boy led him to the backyard.

“Robbe,” Sander whispered as Robbe opened Jana’s backdoor without looking. It was far too cold for anyone else to be outside now even for a smoke. Once Sander pulled his mouth of reach, Robbe ducked to press kisses along the length of his neck. Sander’s hand gripped his hair a little tighter. “It’s too cold for us to be out here. You especially since you aren’t wearing a jacket.”

Robbe grinned at him, pushing him against the wall. There was a small section of the porch where the icy cold wind wasn’t whipping around. Robbe settled between his boyfriend’s legs, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s torso between the fabric of his t-shirt and the outer padding of his jacket. Robbe tilted his head to look up at him, “Then, keep me warm.” 

Sander let out a sigh, a small, amused smile growing on his face. Then, Sander leaned down to press a kiss against Robbe’s lips. The kiss was heated and tantalizing, warming Robbe up to his core. The younger boy leaned into his kiss, into his boyfriend’s embrace, and opened his mouth to his tongue before Sander even asked. Robbe dragged his hand up Sander’s back, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt and returning his hand to Sander’s hair. 

As Sander separated from his lips and started to kiss bruises into the flesh of Robbe’s neck, the brunet spotted Amber walking past the hallway, dragging a confused Aaron in her wake. Amber flashed him a smile before she was gone, up the stairs with Aaron in tow. 

Robbe dug his fingernails into the flesh of Sander’s neck as his tongue trailed beneath his ear, arching against him as he blocked his friends out of his head. Sander’s hands were on his hips, flipping and pressing him into the corner of the porch and kissing him, harder, faster. Robbe felt his eyes roll in the back of his head and he kissed him hard in return, gripped at the strands of his hair. Sander let out a moan, letting his hands roam freely now that they were away from the main drum of the party and out of the path of any windows.

Then, as Sander’s hands inched towards Robbe’s belt and elicited a whine from the smaller boy, the older one stilled, pulling away from Robbe to stare accusingly at him. “You didn’t…” 

“What?” Robbe spoke, half-breathless. Sander removed his hands from Robbe’s body, pressing them against the wood of the siding and backing away. He was teasing, Robbe knew he was, but the smaller boy was increasingly desperate for his boyfriend now. Robbe wrapped a leg around Sander’s waist, locking him in place against Robbe, as his boyfriend tried to get away from him. “Sander,” Robbe whined, gripping tightly on his jacket and chasing his lips. Sander leaned backward and Robbe huffed. “Come on.” 

When Sander didn’t move, Robbe unhooked his leg and snatched the belt loops of Sander’s jeans, pulling him against him. “That’s quite cruel of her.”

“Of who?” Robbe questioned, playing dumb. Sander was close enough that Robbe dove for his neck. The artist kept his hands flat against the siding and avoiding reciprocating his touch. The smaller boy knew that Sander was trying to tease him, try to get him to admit his involvement, but Robbe wasn’t ready to let him go yet or stop talking. 

Robbe kissed along his neck, kissing his Adam’s apple, before moving up the other side of his neck. Sander let out a throaty groan as Robbe pulled their hips together. “Using you against me,” Sander mumbled, a little breathless once Robbe pressed an open mouth kiss to the sensitive spot behind Sander’s right ear. “Amber knew that I would follow you anywhere.” 

“I don’t want to talk about Amber,” Robbe mumbled. He moved to kiss Sander, to press his lips against his own, but the blond backed up, a joyful teasing expression in his eye. Frustrated, Robbe whined, leaning towards Sander. “Sander, I have a mouth, you have a mouth, and you’re my boyfriend. Let me kiss you,” he begged, biting his lip. 

“I don’t want your mouth right now,” Sander teased. A smug smirk was painted over his face and Robbe hated what that look did to him. There were times when annoyed the hell out of him, but there were also times where it only encouraged Robbe further. To twist that smug smirk into a euphoric look. This time was one of the latter. 

Robbe smiled, a mischevious look on his eyes. “Okay, what would you like my mouth to do instead?” 

Sander’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you have in mind?” 

“I don’t know,” Robbe whispered, his fingers undoing Sander’s belt and tugging him closer, out of the sight of the doorway should someone glance out. “I asked you, remember?” Sander leaned towards Robbe and the brunet grinned. “So, what would you like me to do?”

Sander gave him a look. 

Robbe chuckled, sliding to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this couple, but I think I am starting to get a problem.


End file.
